Motor vehicles are known to include side mirrors, which are sometimes referred to as side view mirrors, wing mirrors, or outside rear-view mirrors. Side mirrors are attached to the exterior of the motor vehicle, on both the driver and passenger sides of the vehicle. The side mirrors help the driver see areas behind and to the sides of the vehicle. Side mirrors are known to include a mirror housing and a mirror supported within the mirror housing. The mirror is typically adjustable to provide a desired line of sight. Further, in some vehicles, the mirror housing folds against the vehicle exterior when the vehicle is parked to prevent damage that may be caused by closely passing vehicles, for example.